reirunfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyon's Adventurers
'''Alyon's Adventurers '''are a group of adventurers from various locations in the world. They are named after Alyon, the first person to give them a task that resulted with them gaining fame in Reirun. Their name was bestowed upon them by notable members of the community, including Ellandrius and Lady Nyla Lakeford, though it is rumoured that they do not like this name and have yet to present the city with a better one. They currently reside on the Ironfist Estate, eleven miles to the north of Reirun. Current Members * Borin Ironfist * Travok Battlehammer * Nedda Greenbottle * Daceran * Tellase Huellas Former Members * Mindartis Galanodel, left the party to focus on personal druidic studies. * Carrick, missing, presumed kidnapped into slavery. * Rhogar, imprisoned in Reirun for murder. * Daceran, imprisoned in Reirun for fraud. Deceased * Redan Faelyn, killed by a silver Dragon in Essinore. Companions * Gimble Shaft Vomuron the Artificer Alyon's Adventurers originally travelled to Reirun at the behest of Coldorin to investigate disappearances within the city. When they visited a magical garden on the advice of Alyon, they encountered two fire elementals that appeared. As they discovered later when reporting back to Alyon, the infamous group the Arcmore was suspected of committing these kidnappings, and as they had a history of 'playing with fire', the Arcane Society had no doubt that the Arcmore were involved. Alyon tasked the group with investigating the Arcmore further, and sent them to the town of Olisan, the birthplace of Tyradrius Philoquen, the leader of the Arcmore. When there, they had a crowded encounter with a small force of Arcmore scouts, and though they were victorious, the situation in Reirun escalated due to many Arcmore stones, small messenger devices, being released towards the city. The party investigated further within the city, eventually coming across a small pub on a backstreet near the market district. Nedda's unimpressive interrogation skills lead them to be attacked by the bartender, who turned out to be working for the Arcmore. In the attic, they found a hoard of cursed gold. Utilising The Artificer they managed to remove the curse, which turned out to be some sort of time reversal spell, and removed the Artificer's knowledge of the horde and teleported him back to his shop in the market district. The party proceeded to split the gold, 14,000 pieces in total. The party was invited to attend a meeting of Ellandrius' Council. As the meeting progressed for a few hours, it was then revealed that several members of the Arcmore had infiltrated the crowd and released many Arcmore stone into the air which smashed through the large glass dome of the council chambers. Many more Arcmore soldiers entered the chambers and a large battle ensued involving the party and Alyon. The Arcmore even went as far as to summon a fire elemental into the chambers, which nearly resulted in the death of Travok. The Arcmore were defeated, and the party left to recover. They returned to the Guild of Magic two days later to report to Alyon. He informed them that the Arcane Society were paying closer attention to the Arcmore's dangerous use of fire, and feared a plot to cause serious destruction to the city. He tasked the players to retrieve the Mirror of Occuron, a powerful artifact that can be used to create permanent bridge to Razzakan, the Fire Plane. They set off for Neyluna, a town near to a great vault used to store artifacts similar to the mirror. The party travelled their via Senos, which they took a day to hunt down a pack of orcs nearby. As they neared Neyluna, they found themselves lost in the forests, and were soon attacked by a Vel'oran Forest Golem, who saw them as foes as no member of the party was a pure Elf. As they neared defeat, they were saved by Valius, who seemed to shut down the golem as a bright white light made the party unconscious. They awoke in Neyluna and explained their quest to Valius. He informed them that one of Ellandrius' ambassadors had already collected the mirror and was safely returning it to Reirun. Though he did not know, this ambassador turned to be Tyradrius Philoquen under disguise, and the party set off hastily in pursuit. They eventually caught up to Philoquen's caravan a few miles west of Senos. Philoquen was overwhelmed by the party, and was pulled into an appearing Arcane portal. The party retrieved the mirror and safely returned it to the Arcane Society, though Travok had great difficulty navigating the stairs in the Guild of Mages and nearly destroyed the mirror. Alyon thanked the party, and advised them to be on the lookout for the Arcmore. On the way back to Reirun, Rhogar had visions of a mysterious female Elf calling for his presence and a degrading manor in the city. The party decided to seek out this place next. When they found the building, they passed into the basement through a side entrance. They encountered puzzles and a Minotaur inside this dungeon, before being introduced to Lady Nyla Lakeford, the leader of the Returners. She gave the information about Undrath, the owner of the horde of gold they found. They proceeded into the tunnels to slay Undrath, who was no match for them in his weakened state. When they returned, Lady Nyla appointed Rhogar a member of the Returners. She informed that the guild was still recruiting, and he will be called upon when needed. During the Arcmore investigation, the Guild of Magic had received a letter from Godrius declaring that the Ebonsword, the fabled weapon of Godrius had been stolen. At the time, they passed it off as fake. After Rhogar joined the Returners, Alyon made contact with the party asking them to visit him. They did so, and he informed them that the reports about the Ebonsword being stolen were true, and the city of Blackriver had been attacked by orcs led by Kurrosh, the now-supposed wielder of the Ebonsword. The Arcane Society teleported the party to the outskirts of the city after they volunteered to go after Kurrosh and retrieve the Ebonsword. They landed directly upon an orc camp, and slew the residents. They began to travel up the River of Black towards the city, where they encountered the small village of Sumby. They saved the village from an orcish attack, and then made their way further up the river, stopping at the city gates. They were allowed passage into the city immediately and were greeted by Taramon, the leader of the Arcane Society in Blackriver. He led them up to the city walls to show them the orcish camps to the south of the city. He informed them that Kurrosh had taken residence inside an old fortress to the north west of Blackriver called Snowfall's Rest. After being teleported to the fortress by Taramon and a group of mages from the Grand Library of the Arcane, they fought their way into the main hall, where Kurrosh was waiting for them. After a fierce battle against Kurrosh and the Ebonsword itself, the orc was slain and the weapon was retrieved, eventually being picked up by Borin. They returned to Blackriver where they welcomed by Amor VI, the Prince of Sunshire. He thanked them for their efforts and gifted them with labourers to help construct the Ironfist Estate. Upon their return to Reirun, the party had a brief round of shopping before reporting back to Alyon. He expressed his own gratitude for their actions. He announced Nedda to now be an apprentice of the Arcane Society. They turned their attention to the Ironfist Estate and it's labour shortage. They devised a plan to capture Orcish slaves to be put to use in the mine. Finalising their plan, they had ten sets of chains made by Marond, and set out to the town of Senos, knowing it suffered from frequent attacks. Travelling north for an hour, they encountered a lone Orcish camp, and managed to capture ten slaves. They returned them to Reirun, smuggling through the gates under Borin's own authority, which the guards permitted, and set them to work in the mines on the Ironfist Estate. Coldorin met with the party at the Ironfist Estate and asked them to attend a council meeting, and they travelled to the Marble Keep shortly after. After a long afternoon at the council, Borin made an outburst, accusing Vaquila to be an associate of the Arcmore. Ellandrius dismissed the claims as Borin had no evidence to present. Coldorin expressed to Borin that most of the other lords and ladies do not recognise his lordship, as they don't believe he really has anything to lord over. Ellandrius later met with the party in private, expressing his concern over the Artificer. He explained to them recent events regarding the mysterious illegal enchanter, and informed them that the Artificer was behind the kidnappings that they originally travelled to Reirun to investigate. He asked them to find this 'creature' and destroy it, promising them a hefty reward. Following their only lead, the Artificer's connection to Undrath, the party visited the Returners. Lady Nyla was unimpressed with Borin's outburst at the council, and asked them to be careful in the future. They explained their new quest to her, and she allowed them to venture once again into the tunnels beneath Reirun. Upon arriving at the cavern where they killed Undrath, they found the Artificer preparing some sort of ritual. He immediately revealed himself to be Vomuron. After a sarcastic comment from Rhogar, he attacked the party. They fared well, but Vomuron displayed his ability to turn them against each other, weakening them. As Travok began to heavily damage the rest of the party under this spell, Vomuron escaped. The next day, the party was summoned to the Guild of Magic to meet with Thaedor and Alyon. They had learned of the party's confrontation with Vomuron and were willing to help. Alyon offered the knowledge of using Silver weaponry against Vomuron as they had now discovered he was a Vampire. In pursuit of this new tool, they visited Marond, who explained to them that he had not produced any Silver items in a couple of weeks and was out of materials. He told them that his usual supplier was a mine fifteen miles west of Essinore. The party visited Adventurer's Lost Riches to try and purchase some silver, however the owner, Yonun, was asking too much for his trinkets. With Marond's information, they travelled back to the Guild of Magic and asked Alyon to teleport them to the mine, to which he obliged. They soon found themselves in much warmer weather, and all except Redan gazed upon the Elven city of Essinore for the first time. The party approached the mine but were met by a small unit of the Vel'oran Army, who advised them not to enter the mine as it was now occupied by bandits. After being persuaded by Borin, the leader of the unit allowed them to enter. On the way into the area, they were ambushed by five Orcs, whom they quickly dispatched. After entering into the walls surrounding the mine, they gazed upon a force of forty-fifty Orcs. As Borin took a step forward to charge, the ground rumbled, and a young silver dragon crawled up from beneath the scattering earth and began to scatter the Orcs. With the young silver dragon stuggling to break free from chains keeping it in the cavern it had emerged from, the party attacked. At first, they were strong, and Travok managed to attack the dragon at melee range dealing considerable damage. As Borin and Redan moved into to attack, the dragon let loose a huge icy blast, instantly freezing and killing both of them. Rhogar finished off the dragon by sinking his dagger of venom into it's brain. Rhogar, then later Travok and Nedda, traversed into the cavern the dragon had emerged from, realising the truth that the dragon was the source of the silver all along, and this was no mine. They discovered a room of cells, where a human ranger named Daceran was being kept. After they freed him, they welcomed him into the party. They heard loud frantic footsteps, and through the only door in the room a large human with dark skin arming a spear met them. He introduced himself as Tellase Huellas, who was looking for his father. They welcomed him also into the party after he and Daceran slaughtered three Orcs. The party then harvested the dragon for it's resources, transporting over a hundred large silver dragon scales back to Reirun from carriages they had quickly purchased in Essinore. Upon arrival back at Marond's Metals, Marond quickly directed them around the back to store the metal. He explained to them it would take a few days to make the weapons required for them to fight Vomuron the Artificer, so they left him to it. They next visited the Alchemist on the other side of the market, and Nedda purchased the shop for a hefty figure of 8,000gp. The party travelled to the Guild of Magic to speak with Rokel Pennywhistle, who explained to them it would take several days to draw up deeds for both Nedda's ownership of Cauldrons and Components, and Daceran's inheritance of the Ironfist Estate, as per regional laws. Travok also asked Rokel to look into empty storefronts for him to purchase in the city. Rokel advised the party he would work through everything and make contact with them once all was ready. Alyon's Adventurers made their way back to the Ironfist Estate, breaking the news to Broon, who was saddened to hear of Borin's death. Knowing the regional laws, he accepted Lord Dace's inheritance of the estate, who was keen to finish was Borin started. The time had now come to finally take on the vampire, and the party tracked Vomuron to the old tavern they had first discovered Undrath's horde of cursed gold. After a long fight with some members of the party close to going down, Vomuron was killed by a well-placed arrow from Daceran as he tried to escape in bat form. Over the next three months, Alyon's Adventurers pursued personal projects and developments, before embarking on their next adventure... Rhogar the Red Three months after Vomuron was slain by the party, a village to the north of Reirun was attacked by a Revenant. Refugees from the village came to the Ironfist Estate much to the dismay of Travok. Whilst Daceran tended to them, Travok, Nedda, and Tellase rode north to defeat the Revenant and allow the refugees to go back to where they came from. Six months later, the Ironfist Estate is completed and the Order of Ironfist is established. Awakening one morning, Alyon's Adventurers were greeted by a royal congregation led by Lord Coldorin. Amongst the group was Borin Ironfist, who had survived the battle with the young silver dragon three months prior. Coldorin explained that Borin and Redan were not frozen by the dragon, but instead were portrayed as such by Daceran, who wished to take over the Ironfist Estate for himself. Daceran was arrested, and Borin returned to the estate to once more to lead Alyon's Adventurers. The party were also invited to the Marble Keep at royal request, where Prince Ellandrius wished to speak with them. At the Marble Keep, Ellandrius' Council began. The party attended, and then met with Ellandrius in private afterwards. He once again thanked the party for them dealing with Vomuron the Artificer, however immediately turned to scalding them. He explained to them that a recent string of robberies in the city gave the same witness account - a red dragonborn wielding enchanted daggers, an Ellandrius recalled the party travelling to the city with a red dragonborn when they first arrived. Category:Campaigns